Devon and Halston
-'''-Lavacandy feel free to edit and add to this page--''' Devon Randa and Halston Maxwell are an odd pairing of friends as they have nothing in common prior to moving in together. Over time the pair grows close and forms a really close friendship as roommates. Devon often seeks advice on how to be popular and get girls out of his league to like him from Halston. Halston seeks comfort from Devon after her bad dates as he can be a good listener. Early History Devon and Halston have no prior history. Year 2Ø58∆ Halston spots a roommates wanted ad for the Monchant building on a community listing website. The ad stated that they current tenants where looking for a young 20-26 year old roommate who was fun and easy going to join the hip cool duo that lived there. Halston though the ad was very short and to the point and that she fit all the criteria's. She also new that the building was really nice and had a great roof top pool for tanning. When Halston arrived to the building she was greeted by a petite young girl wearing a shirt some weird short person (she would later learn that it is a Hobbit) who introduced herself as Livy and an awkward looking guy who seem absorbed into his own world of music and his rubix cube at hand. The boy took of his headphones and introduced himself as Livy's best friend and roommate Devon. Halston was shocked that the odd pair was not a couple and they described themselves as a hip cool duo. She choice to look out the minor detail of the being social nerds and took a chance to look at the apartment. Halston fell in love with the spacious living room and the balcony view of the open room. That she looked pasted all the Skystrider and Star Wars posters and merchandise everywhere. She also decided that the duo did not seem that abnormal and that she could take them both if she had to. Devon and Livy watched as Halston examined their apartment, worried that she would be creeped out by all the Super Hero posters and Star Wars memorabilia. Devon held in a breathe as Halston turned around and said so when can I move in. Devon was unsure of how to take the new addition to the apartment as she brought with her a pink fluffy rug and throw pillows and many girly things. She was also a girl way out of his area of expertise as she was very flirty and she enjoyed watching him squirm. Devon was not sure if he should avoid her or get to know her head on an embarrass the embarrassment as he blushed at her sexual comments. Over time Devon,Livy and Halston developed a normal groove . Halston often encourage for both him and Livy to get back out into the dating world. Devon commented how can I get back out there when I'm one date wonder. Halston would drag them to speed dating and different types of single mingle events. Despite his many failed attempts at dating Halston always encouraged him to get back out there. After that one train ride when he met Vienna Teagan , he was very eager to go home and talk to Livy ,but most importantly to seek advice from the relationship guru Halston. Halston was able to help him plan his next steps of action. She mention accidentally run ins at the elevator or train to make sure that he was seen ,but left Vienna wondering about him after the parted ways with her. Devon sits on the edge of his seat as he wrties down every word Halston is telling him. Livy puffs and does not understand why her advice of Devon being himself and letting Vienna see how amazing he his is not as important. Halston tells both Livy and Devon that nobody wants him to be that,because girls love mystery and adventure. Halston states that Devon and mumbles Livy are both wonderful people but that they are a little out there sometime compared to the norm. She also recalls that Devon has been himself on all the speed dating and first dates and has never made it past just that. Halston feels that Devon needs to try a different approach, her appraoch to relationships and that she is hoping to fix or make minor adjustments to Livy as well so they can all be a getting laid apartment. Devon agress with Halstons words and tells Livy that he loves who he is but that he wants her to notice him as dateable and not be placed in the friendzone. Livy argues with this stratgey as he will be starting a relationship off of based on lies if changes who he is and only likes what she likes. Devon tells Livy that he will tell her the truth after she has fallen in love with him. Livy tells Devon that she will love the fake idea of him and not the real him which will hurt later. Halston points out that atleast he will be getting action and have a girlfriend finally. Describing Relationship Quotes Songs Gallery Category:Relationships